Outsider Fanstory
by Witch-Hexe
Summary: Eine Story zu den Outsidern. Sie schließt direkt an das Buch an. SIe erzählt, wie es mit Ponyboy, Soda, Darry & co. Weitergeht. Lest einfach selbst. Das vierte Kapitel ist online!
1. Erstes Kapitel

**Outsiders**

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören Susan E. Hinton, bis auf Monika_

_Das ist meine Erste ff, also nehmt noch Rücksicht auf mich_

_Reviewt mir bitte, dann weiß ich, wie ihr sie findet_

_So noch zum Schluss: Diese FF habe ich für meine Schwester geschrieben_

* * *

Als ich aufwachte, lag ich auf der Straße. Es dämmerte bereits und ich hatte im ersten Moment keine Ahnung, wo ich war und wie ich hier her kam. Dann viel es mir plötzlich ein. Auf dem weg nach Hause, wurde ich von drei Socs überfallen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich viel dabei hätte, davon mal abgesehen, dass ich sowieso nicht sehr viel besaß, aber es machte den Socs einfach Spaß einen Greaser zu verprügeln. Und ich war ein Greaser. Wir leben auf der Eastside, die Socs auf der Westside. Wir Greaser sind alle Kumpel und sorgen uns umeinander- und wir haben wenig Geld. Das war es, was uns hauptsächlich von den Socs unterschied. Beide Banden waren schon seid Ewigkeit miteinander verfeindet. Sie konnten uns nicht leiden und andersherum war es genauso.

Ich fasste mir an die schmerzende Stirn und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie blutete. Ich fluchte leise vor mir her. Es tat verdammt weh, aber es würde mich schon nicht umbringen. Ich stand auf und blickte mich um.

Langsam wusste ich auch wieder wo ich war. Ich stand vor einem alten Laden, der so ziemlich alles führte, was man sich vorstellen konnte. Er hatte einfach alles. Ich war früher mit Mom ab und zu dort einkaufen gegangen. Doch seit sie tot war, nicht mehr.

Die Straße lag auf meinem Schulweg und sie war nicht allzu weit weg von meinem Zuhause.

Ich machte mich mit meiner verflucht schmerzenden Stirn auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich ging schneller als gewöhnlich, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie spät es jetzt war und Darry und Soda warteten sicher schon auf mich.

Als ich zu Hause ankam, stellte ich fest, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Ich schaute erst durch das Fenster und sah, dass Darry zusammen mit Soda an unserem Esszimmertisch saßen und zu Abendaßen.

Ich machte mich auf eine Standpauke gefasst und trat in das Haus ein. Darry sprang sofort von seinem Stuhl auf und eilte mir entgegen.

„Ponyboy, wo hast du gesteckt? Wir sind vor sorge schon fast umgekommen! Wieso-" Darry brach den Satz in der Mitte ab. „ Was um Himmelswillen ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Das sind mal wieder die Socs gewesen." beantwortete ich seine Frage.

Soda war derweil aufgesprungen und musterte mich.

Soda, mein Bruder, war ein echt hübscher Kerl. Die Mädchen verknallten sich alle in ihn, ohne Ausnahme. Er war 17 Jahre alt und um die 1.80m groß. Er hatte langes, weiches Haar, welches er glatt zurück gekämmt trug und golden aussah. Seine Augen waren braun und lebhaft.

„Ich dachte die Socs lassen uns in Ruhe? Wieso können sie nicht einfach mit diesem Mist aufhören? Wir wollen keinen Ärger mit diesen…" Soda bedachte die Socs mit einem Haufen von Schimpfwörtern.

Vor ungefähr einem Monat hatten die Socs und die Greaser, zusammen mit ein paar Typen aus Brumly, gegeneinander gekämpft. Die Abmachung war, dass wenn die Socs gewinnen, alles so bleibt, wie gehabt. Doch wenn die Greaser-Brumly Bande gewann, mussten sie Socials uns in Ruhe lassen. Natürlich hatten die Greaser und die Brumlys gewonnen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund auch immer, ließen die Socs uns nicht in Ruhe.

Darry ging aus dem Zimmer um Verbandsmaterial zu holen. Darry war mein Großer Bruder und ich wohnte bei ihm. Er sah genauso aus wie mein Dad, nur seine Augen waren härter. Die hatte er seit unsere Eltern vor einem knappen Jahr bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind. Damals waren seine Augen noch nicht so hart und kalt gewesen.

Seitdem unsere Eltern tot sind, kümmert sich Darry um Soda und mich. Er wollte studieren, konnte es allerdings nicht, weil er nun zwei Jobs hatte, um uns zu versorgen. Er arbeitet als Dachdecker und hat kaum noch Zeit für uns. Er ist viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden.

Soda arbeitet auch, aber nur Halbtags an einer Tankstelle. Er hatte damals die Schule geschmissen.

Darry kam mit dem Verbandszeug zurück und schaute sich meine Stirn genauer an.

„Das sieht zwar schlimmer aus, als es ist, aber es muss höllisch wehtun und eine leichte Verletzung kann man es auch nicht gerade nennen." Bemerkte er.

„ Yeah es tut auch verdammt weh….Aber es ist nicht so schlimm…." In Darry's Anwesenheit jammert man nicht. Er kann es nicht ab, genauso wenig wie man nicht vor ihm heulen oder so darf. Er maß mich mit einem Blick, ließ es aber dann auf sich beruhen.

„Ich frag mich wirklich, was die Socs jetzt schon wieder haben… Ich dachte sie halten sich an die Abmachung? Können sie es denn nicht wenigstens ein Mal?", lenkte Soda wieder ein.

„Ponyboy- nun erzähl schon, was ist passiert?"

„Ich wurde von den Socs auf dem weg nach Hause überfallen. Ich hatte gerade noch mit Monika geredet, ob wir heute Abend ins Kino wollen, da kamen die Socs und überfielen uns. Monika ist weggerannt und hat mich alleine auf der Straße zurück gelassen, zusammen mit den Socs. Deswegen komme ich ja auch so spät…"

Monika war eine Freundin aus der Schule. Ich verstand mich total gut mit ihr, auch wenn sie nie eine Greaserin sein würde, sie würde nie einer meiner besten Kumpel. Trotzdem mochte ich sie. Sie hatte blonde Haare und kam aus Europa. Sie ging in meine Klasse und sie hatte die gleichen Interessen wie ich. Sie ging ebenso gerne ins Kino wie ich und sie las auch viel.

Wir beide hatten uns schon oft miteinander für das Kino verabredet, da Sodapop und Darry nie Lust hatten, sie Filme sowieso nicht allzu sehr mochten und der Rest aus meiner Gang auch keinen Bock auf Filme hatte.

„Mh…." Machte Darry nachdenklich. „ Ponyboy, leg dich am besten hin, dann geht's dir gleich besser… Aber rauch nicht im Bett!" Das ermahnte er mich immer. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn ich im Bett anfing zu rauchen. Ich könnte ja schließlich dabei einschlafen und das Haus abfackeln… Es nervte mich, aber ich tat es fast nie. Darry musste auf mich aufpassen und falls irgendwas passieren sollte, würde er dafür verantwortlich gemacht, soviel war klar. Also versuchte ich nichts anzustellen. Ich war sowieso der Einzigste in der Familie der rauchte. Sodapop rauchte zwar auch aber er war kein Kettenraucher, so wie ich. Er rauchte nur, damit der cool aussah oder wenn er über etwas nachdachte. Darry rauchte überhaupt nicht, wegen seinem Körper. Er war sehr muskulös und durchtrainiert. Darry achtete am meisten von uns auf seinen Körper.

„ Ok ich geh dann nach oben und leg mich hin…"

„Ist gut Pony ruh dich aus, wir werden dich nicht stören." meinte Sodapop.

Ich ging die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer und zog mich aus. Ich krabbelte in mein Bett und schlief sofort ein.


	2. Zweites Kapitel

**Kapitel 2**

Als ich auf wachte, dämmerte es bereits. Ich muss mindestens 7 Stunden geschlafen haben. Ich zog mir etwas über und ging die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Dort saß die ganze Gang, also Darry, Sodapop, Two-Bit, und Steve, und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt.

Es konnte jeder unserer Freunde ständig in unser Haus kommen. Natürlich auch Einbrecher. Aber wir schlossen unsere Tür nie ab, damit sie immer zu uns konnten, wenn sie mal wieder Zoff mit ihren Eltern hatten oder sie einfach eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit brauchten. Daher kamen sie auch Recht Häufig zu uns. Darry legte besonders viel wert, darauf, dass sie immer zu uns kommen konnten, er pflegte seine Freunde und wollte auch immer für sie da sein.

Also ich hereinkam, schauten sie alle Kurz auf und begrüßten mich. Ich nickte ihnen zu und setzte mich auf einen der Esszimmerstühle. Sodapop und Steve spielten am Wohnzimmertisch Karten, Darry wusch das Geschirr vom Abendessen ab und Two-Bit saß neben mir.

„Kippe Ponyboy?", fragte Two-Bit mich. Ich nickte und nahm mir dankbar eine. Meine Zigarettenschachtel lag oben. Zwar hatte ich nach Johnnys und Dallas Tod andauernd alles liegen gelassen und vergessen, aber seitdem ich die Hausarbeit bei Mr. Syme abgegeben hatte, war es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Ich glaube ich musste meine Erlebnisse einfach noch mal Verarbeiten –und die Hausarbeit hatte mir dabei sehr geholfen. Außerdem hatte ich eine eins dafür bekommen und wurde gerade noch so in die nächste Klasse versetzt. Im Moment lief es in der Schule wieder ganz gut. Ich schrieb zwar keine Einsen mehr, es wurden mehr Zweien und Dreien, aber ich war ganz zufrieden damit. So würde ich jedenfalls versetzt werden und einen guten Abschluss machen können. Vielleicht konnte ich sogar studieren.

Die Hausarbeit, gefiel meinem Lehrer übrigens so gut, dass er sie an einen Buchverlag schickte. Dieser druckte sie ab und sie verkaufte sich recht gut. So bekamen wir noch ein bisschen mehr Geld in die Kasse, was uns ganz recht kam. Eines, hatten wir nie zuviel: Geld.

„Achja, bevor ich es vergesse, Pony, Monika hat vorhin angerufen. Sie wollte wissen, ob du jetzt doch mit ihr ins Kino gehst oder nicht?"

„Mh… Danke Soda, ich werde sie Nachher mal anrufen und das mit ihr klären…"

„Hat Ponyboy etwa eine Freundin?", fing Two-Bit mich gleich aufzuziehen.

„Sie ist nur eine Schulfreundin von mir und wir gehen gerne zusammen ins Kino." Versuchte ich abzuwehren. Aber natürlich glaubte er mir nicht und zog mich noch den ganzen Abend damit auf.

Am nächsten Morgen (es war ein Samstag und somit Wochenende!) hatte ich mich mit Monika zum Kino verabredet. Ich hatte sie noch gestern Abend angerufen und den Termin gemacht. Nun wartete ich auf sie vor dem Kino. Wie immer war ich mal wieder zu früh dran. Mein Motto lautete: Lieber zu früh als zu spät…!

Monika kam pünktlich auf die Minute. Sie trug dasselbe wie immer: Ein T-Shirt, eine blaue Jeans und eine Jacke, keine Jeansjacke, sonst hätte man sie leicht mit einem Greaser verwechseln können. Und das hätte ihr ärger mit den Socs beschert.

Wir gingen in das Kino und schauten uns so einen Zukunftsfilm an. Ich mochte sie eigentlich gar nicht so sehr, aber Monika wollte ihn unbedingt sehen. Außerdem lief sowieso kein guter Film. Gut fand sie am Ende den Film trotzdem nicht, sie hatte mehr davon erwartet.

Das hätte ich ihr gleich sagen können…

Wir machten uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich brachte sie, denn es war schon spät und bereits Dunkel und es war weiß Gott nicht die Zeit für ein Mädchen alleine auf der Straße herum zu laufen. Für einen Greaser war es schon gefährlich.

Ich fror und kuschelte mich mehr in meine Jeansjacke ein. Monika ging es genauso, obwohl ihre Jacke etwas dicker war als meine. Es waren zum Glück nur noch zwei Blocks bis zu ihrem zu Hause.

Ich brachte Monika noch bis zu ihrem Haus, vergewisserte mich, dass sie heil dort ankam und schlenderte zurück zu meinem Haus.

Dabei kam ich an Steves Haus vorbei und dort war die Hölle los. Seine Mutter und er stritten mal wieder. Das geschah in letzter Zeit so gut wie gar nicht mehr, aber wenn es erst einmal passierte, dann laut und heftig. Ich vermutete, dass es noch die nächsten 4 oder 5 Häuser in der Umgebung hörten, dass sie stritten.

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich auf Steve warten sollte, weil er nach dem Streit sowieso bei uns übernachten würde, hielt es dann aber für schlauer, nach Hause zu gehen, da Darry auf mich wartete und Steve den Weg zu unseren Haus, mehr als gut kannte. Außerdem möchte ich Steve nicht nach einem Streit begegnen. Dann war er immer so wütend und schnauzt jeden an.

Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Haus, das nur eine Straße entfernt war. Meine Finger waren schon ganz taub von der Kälte und ich fror schrecklich, doch ich war ja gleich zu Hause. Als ich an meiner Straße ankam, wurde der Lärm von Steves Haus auf einmal weniger und eine Tür knallte zu. Ich ging trotzdem weiter, auch wenn ich wusste, dass Steve aus dem Haus war und in meine Richtung ging. Vermutlich wollte er tatsächlich zu uns. Ich dachte mir aber, dass ich nicht stehen bleiben brauch, denn wenn er jetzt mit mir reden wollte, würde er schon zu mir aufholen. Das tat er dann auch, aber wir gingen schweigend den Weg weiter.

Schließlich kamen wir bei mir an und gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Darry und Sodapop waren noch wach. Sie saßen in der alten Couch, die in einer Ecke steht, und guckten fern. Als Steve und ich hereinkamen, schauten sie kurz auf, widmeten sich dann aber doch wieder dem Fernseher. Es lief gerade unsere Standart-Serien im fernsehen, die wir immer wenn's ging schauten, aber für Freunde machten wir meistens eine Ausnahme. Aber die Serie schien sowieso gleich vorbei zu sein, außerdem machte Steve schon lange kein Theater mehr darum nicht gleich beachtet zu werden. Er stritt sich schließlich öfters, es war also längst schon so etwas wie Gewohnheit, dass er danach zu uns kam. Es ging sowieso meistens immer um dasselbe. Meistens darum, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht leiden konnten, und alles was er tat falsch oder nicht gut genug war. Ihn ihren Augen war er zu fast nichts nütze, ich kannte das von Darry, nur war es bei Darry so, dass er sich um mich sorgte und wollte, dass ich einen guten Schulabschluss machte.

Schließlich schaltete Sodapop den Fernseher aus und wandte sich an Steve.

„Wieder das übliche mit deiner Mutter?", fragte Sodapop.

Steve wollte erst nicken, überlegte es sich dann doch anders und antworte stattdessen.

„Auch mit ihr, aber größtenteils meinem Vater.Naja eigentlich mit Beiden."

Als er die fragenden Blicke von uns dreien spürte, fügte er noch hinzu:

„Meine Etern lassen sich scheiden."

* * *

_Zu den Reviews:_

_Sarah126: Danke für deine Review, ich versuche so oft wie möglich weiter zu schreiben. Ich dachte mir, es gibt so wenig Outsiderstory's auf deutsch, da muss noch eine her XD_

_Weiterhin gilt: Ich will ja nicht betteln oder so was aber ihr könnt ruhig eine Review bei mir hinterlassen_


	3. Drittes Kapitel

**Kapitel 3**

Es hatte schön öfters Schlimme Nachrichten gegeben. Doch diese schien meine beiden Brüder regelrecht sprachlos zu machen –und das passierte nicht oft, dass Sodapop wirklich sprachlos war. Ich wusste erst gar nicht was daran eigentlich so furchtbar schlimm sein sollte, es war schließlich besser für die ganze Familie. Die Eltern von Steve stritten sich ständig, fast immer, wenn sie sich sahen. Wenn sie mal nicht stritten schliefen sie. Sie gaben sogar beim Mittagessen oder ähnlichen keine ruhe. Und natürlich stritten sie sich dann auch mit Steve.

Ich betrachtete ihn. Er wirkte gefasst, aber es machte ihn zu schaffen. Das wusste ich, weil ich Steve schon kannte, seit ich denken kann. Er war schon immer da gewesen. Und auf einmal wurde mir klar, warum Sodapop und Darry sprachlos und schockiert zugleich waren. Steve war schon immer hier gewesen. Sie waren genauso wie ich mit ihm aufgewachsen und wenn sich seine Eltern jetzt scheiden ließen, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich bei seiner Mutter wohnen und das Haus, indem er zurzeit wohnte, gehörte seinem Vater. Und das wiederum würde bedeuten, dass Steve wegziehen müsste.

Mich beschlich eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Mitleid gegenüber Steve, Traurigkeit und Angst, Angst Steve zu verlieren, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

Eine unangenehme, lange Pause entstand. Niemand traute das Schweigen zu brechen. Die Wahrheit war einfach zu Grausam, als dass sie war sein konnte. Steve war ein Greaser, er würde immer einer sein, egal wie reich oder arm er war. Und er gehörte zu unserer Gang, genauso wie Sodapop, Darry, Two-bit und ich dazu gehörten. Genauso, wie Johnny und Dallas dazu gehört hatten…. Die Erinnerung an die Beiden tat immer noch total weh. Es würde noch lange dauern bis ich über die beiden hinweg kommen würde…

Schließlich brach Soda das Schweigen. Soda und Steve kannten sich schon länger als alle anderen. Sie gingen in die gleiche Grundschulklasse und waren immer beste Freunde. Wenn jemand auf dieser Welt jetzt Steve verstehen würde, dann waren es nicht seine Eltern, sondern Sodapop.

„Ist es denn sicher, dass sie sich wirklich scheiden lassen? Ich meine es sah schon öfter danach aus…"

„Wenn sie es nicht diesmal tun, dann nächstes Mal oder danach. Aber sie werden es tun, soviel ist sicher… Ich kann es praktisch… fühlen."

Ich verstand ihn nur zu gut. Ich hatte manchmal auch eine Vorahnung, wenn Darry böse auf mich war. Meistens wusste ich noch nicht einmal, auf genau was er wütend war, es war halt einfach so eine Art sechster Sinn, den ich entwickelt hatte.

„Ich finde es gar nicht mal so schlimm…. Sie streiten ja schon miteinander, seit ich denken kann, es ist besser für alle." Meinte Steve. Als er unsere zweifele Blicke bemerkte, fügte er noch ein „ehrlich" hinzu. Doch wir wussten, dass seine Behauptung uns gegenüber ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Es machte ihm sehr wohl etwas aus, vielleicht mehr als ich mir vorstellen konnte. Steve tat immer in härteren Situationen auf hart, er spielte schon immer den harten. Er versuchte ständig, dass man ihm nichts anmerkte.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt bei wem du dann wohnen willst?", fragte Darry.

„Nein eigentlich noch nicht. Wenn ich könnte, dann lieber bei meinem Vater, erstens komme ich besser mit ihm zurecht, als mit meiner Mutter und zweitens, behält er das Haus. Dann wäre ich wenigstens noch bei euch und müsste nicht wegziehen. Vielleicht darf ich ja bei ihm bleiben." Die Betonung lag auf vielleicht. Denn vielleicht wollte ihn sein Vater gar nicht bei ihm haben, Steve war genau wie bei seine Mutter, nicht besonders beliebt und vielleicht würde irgend so ein Richter entscheiden, dass er bei seiner Mutter leben müsste. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er bei seinem Vater bleiben. Allerdings, standen die Chancen ziemlich schlecht, denn Steve's Vater war schon x-Male Vorbestraft gewesen und sogar einmal schon im Gefängnis gelandet.

„Und was ist, wenn sie dich nicht bei deinem Vater wohnen lassen?" Damit sprach ich die Frage aus, die uns alle beschäftigte und so sehr in Angst versetzte.

Es entstand wieder eine Pause. Sie war zwar diesmal nicht besonders lang, aber sie erschien mir wie Stunden. Schließlich war es Steve selbst, der antwortete.

„Dann werde ich wohl keine andere Wahl haben, als zu meiner Mutter zu ziehen… Ich werde natürlich versuchen, hier zu bleiben, aber wenn es nicht anders geht…" Er musste sich einen kurzen Moment zu sammeln. Offenbar machte ihn diese ganze Situation ziemlich zu schaffen. „..aber wenn es nicht anders geht, muss ich wohl von hier weg und euch Lebewohl sagen. Dann werde ich euch wenn überhaupt nur noch sehr selten sehen und wenn wir weiter wegziehen, dann gar nicht mehr." Im Grunde, hätte er gar nicht antworten müssen. Die Wahrheit war einfach zu brutal, als das ich sie zulassen wollte, aber tief in meinem Inneren hatte ich die antwort, die ich eben von Steve erhalten hatte, schon vorher gewusst, ich wollte sie nur einfach nicht wahr haben.

„Ponyboy, geh am besten nach Oben in dein Zimmer und versuch zu schlafen. Du hast morgen zwar keine Schule, aber du siehst ziemlich müde aus." Meinte Darry zu mir. Es stimmte, ich war wirklich müde, auch wenn ich mir nicht erklären konnte wieso.

„Ich komm auch bald nach oben schlafen, leg dich schon mal hin." Versprach mir Sodapop noch.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Als ich oben angekommen war, hörte ich noch, wie sich die drei unterhielten und wenn ich genau hinhörte, dann war da ein ganz leises schluchzen.

Ich zog mich aus und legte mich in Bett. Ich nahm mir ein Buch und ohne es zu wollen, was es ‚Vom Winde verweht'. Ich hatte es immer noch nicht durchgelesen, auch wenn ich es mir immer wieder vorgenommen hatte. Doch diesmal las ich es. Ich kam ungefähr 30 Seiten voran, als Soda zu mir ins Bett kam.

Sodapop schlief seitdem unsere Eltern tot waren immer bei mir, da ich ab und zu schreckliche Albträume bekam. Ich konnte mich nie an sie erinnern, aber sie ängstigten mich stets zu Tode.

Ich legte das Buch zur Seite. Ich durfte abends meistens noch lesen, aber wenn Sodapop zu mir schlafen kam, war Schluss mit lesen. Sodapop machte das Licht aus und ich grübelte noch eine Weile über den Tag nach. Es hatte alles so gut begonnen, und jetzt zerbrach fast mit einem schlag meine gesamte Welt. Erst hatten wir Johnny verloren, dann Dally. Und jetzt auch noch Steve…?

Fast so als hätte ich meine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, sagte Sodapop kurz bevor ich eingeschlafen war folgendes zu mir:

„Keine angst, es wird schon alles wieder gut, Ponyboy. So schrecklich kann es das Schicksal nun auch wieder nicht mit uns meinen, dass es uns drei unserer besten Freunde in einem Monat nimmt."

* * *

Zu den Reviews:

Sarah126: Danke für deine Review XD Jetzt weißt du, wie Steve mit der Scheidung umgeht. Wegen der Abhilfe schaffen: Du könntest ja zum Beispiel deine Fan Fiction auch auf Deutsch übersetzen…?

Nächstes Kapitel folgt bald.


	4. Viertes Kapitel

**Kapitel 4**

In den nächsten Tagen sprachen wir nicht mehr über das Thema. Wir waren uns alle klar, dass es unweigerlich passieren musste, es war nur die Frage, wann. Doch bis dahin schwiegen wir und genossen die verbliebenen Tage mit Steve. Bald würde es nicht mehr so sein. Diese ganzen Schicksalsschläge in den paar Wochen machten mich alle total fertig. Ich kam schon mit dem Tod von Dallas nicht klar- geschweige dann dem von Johnny. Johnny war mein bester Freund gewesen und wir hatten uns schon gekannt, seit ich denken konnte. Dallas kannte ich schon genauso lange, nur waren wie nie die allerbesten Freunde gewesen. Wir waren Kumpel gewesen und er hatte mir oft aus der Klemme geholfen. Wir hatten uns gemocht, aber er war nie der Kumpel, der Johnny für mich gewesen war. Wenn jetzt auch noch Steve gehen würde, würden Sodapop, Darry, Two-bit und ich nur noch übrig bleiben. Dann waren wir nur noch zu viert. Es konnte auch niemand anderes den Platz für sie einnehmen, immerhin kannten wir uns schon seit wir denken konnten, und es wäre nie mehr so wie früher. Aber das war es jetzt schon nicht mehr. Diese Gedanken stimmten mich immer traurig. Ich mochte dann immer alleine sein und nach zudenken.

Ich hatte mich heute wieder mit Monika verabredet und wollte mich nachher mit ihr in der Innenstadt treffen. Ich kaufe so gut wie nie was, schon allein weil ich kein Geld hatte oder es für andere Sachen brauchte, aber einfach nur gucken kostet ja nichts. Ich freute mich schon wie ein Wahnsinniger darauf, einfach mal mit ihr allein zu sein und meine Sorgen für einen Moment vergessen zu können. Ich war in letzter Zeit gerne mit Monika zusammen. Wenn ich bei ihr war, war es so, als hätte ich keine Sorgen und nichts in der Welt könnte diesen Eindruck ändern. Ich fühlte mich einfach Sicher bei ihr und ich wollte so oft und so lange wie es ging mit ihr zusammen sein. Als ich näher darüber nachdachte, kam ich zu dem Ergebnis, dass ich verliebt war. Ich verliebt. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert. So was war etwas für Sodapop. Aber er gibt ja immer ein erstes Mal.

Wir beide hatten eine Menge Spaß zusammen. Wir gingen in Geschäfte rein, guckten uns die Waren an, gingen wieder raus und stellten einfach ein bisschen Blödsinn an. Wir verstanden uns einfach super. Als der Tag vorbei war, brachte ich Monika nach Hause. Wir standen aber noch lange vor der Tür und redeten miteinander.

„Mir hat der Tag heute richtig gut gefallen." meinte Monika. „Wäre schön, wenn wir es wiederholen könnten?" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„ja, wäre schon toll… Wann hast du denn Zeit?"

„ Weiß nicht… Diesen Mittwoch? Da haben wir doch Schulfrei oder?" fragte sie.

„Naja, DU hast frei, ich nicht… Aber ich bekomm' früher Schluss. Dann könnten wir uns ja bei dir treffen?"

„ Ja, ok. Aber wieso treffen wir uns eigentlich nie bei dir?"

„Naja, nie ist ja auch nicht ganz richtig…. Wir haben uns ja auch noch nicht so oft verabredet…." Versuchte ich ihr zu erklären.

Er war mir außerdem peinlich, wenn ich Freunde aus der Schule oder sonst woher mit nach Hause brachte. Die meisten Leute auf meiner Schule waren nicht gerade reicht, aber arm waren sie auch nicht, und so etwas wie unser Haus waren sie bestimmt nicht gewöhnt. Und fehlte es einfach an Geld, es zu renovieren. Damals kurz bevor meine Eltern gestorben waren, hatten wir es eigentlich vorgehabt zu renovieren. Aber das war dann mit der Zeit untergegangen und so lebten wir in einem mehr oder weniger großen Schrotthaufen. Und das wollte ich Monika nicht zumuten. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Sie wusste zwar so ungefähr, wie es um meiner Familie stand, jedoch schüttete ich ihr nicht gerade mein Herz aus. Es war gut möglich, dass sie wusste, dass meine Eltern tot waren, es war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, aber wie es um meines Freundeskreis stand, da war ich mir nicht so ganz sicher, ob sie es wusste.

Wir standen noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander vor ihrem Haus. Da die Stille irgendwann bedrückend wurde fragte mich Monika: „Willst du nicht noch die Nacht über bei mir bleiben?" Damit hatte ich ganz und gar nicht gerechnet. Zwar meinte Darry, dass ich heute ruhig über Nacht wegbleiben durfte, aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es auch passieren würde.

„Nun ich…." Fing ich an zu stottern, „Natürlich gerne, wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben…?" „Meine Mutter hat nichts dagegen. Und mein Vater wird dagegen auch nichts mehr haben" beendete sie den Satz mit einem milden lächeln.

Natürlich, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. Sie hatte nur noch ihre Mutter. Ihren Vater hatte sie nie kennen gelernt. Er hatte schon vor ihrer Geburt das weite gesucht, weil er mit einem Kind einfach nicht klar kam. Das hatte Monika mir schon vor Wochen erzählt. Und ich Dummkopf hatte es einfach vergessen.

Ich lächelte sie verlegen an. „oh.. Tut mir leid, ich habe daran nicht gedacht…"

„Ach macht nichts….Kommst du jetzt nun rein oder bleibst du doch lieber hier draußen stehen?"

„Ich … Natürlich komm ich mit rein!" wie konnte sie auch nur fragen. Ich würde immer zu ihr wollen. Egal wo sie auch war.

Wir gingen beide ins das Haus und sie zeigte mir die Zimmer. Das Haus war größer als das von mir, obwohl hier eine Person weniger wohnte. Monikas Zimmer was im ersten Stock. Es war sehr groß und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und bedeutete mir, mich neben sie zu setzten.

Ich war mir seit langen schon nicht mehr meinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber sicher. Meinen letzten Stand wisst ihr ja. Ich hatte mir lange Zeit versucht das auszureden und mir einzureden, dass wir nur ganz normale Freunde waren. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie mir in die Augen sah, in dem Moment, in dem ich dachte, dass sie mit nur einem Blick einfach alles von mir sehen würde, alles war ich war, was ich bin und sein werde, in dem Moment, wusste ich, dass uns beide mehr als nur Freundschaft verbannt. Monika kam mir langsam immer näher. Und schließlich fanden sich unsere Lippen.

Ich verbrachte die Nacht noch bei ihr. Sie war wunderschön gewesen. Ich meine Monika war wunderschön. Die Nacht auch, aber Monika war das schönste, was ich je gesehen hatte. Was genau wir in der Nacht gemacht hatten, muss ich glaube ich nicht genau beschreiben. Es war nur die schönste Nacht seit langem gewesen. Seit Mom und Dad gestorben waren.

* * *

Zu den (vielen…..) Reviews:

Sarah126: Danke, wie immer für deine Review Ich hoffe du liest die FF noch weiter, es ist nämlich deprimierend, wenn's keiner tut ….

Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe…. Bei so vielen Reviews, kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie lange es dauert sie durchzulesen XD


	5. Fünftes Kapitel

**Kapitel 5**

Die restliche Nacht über blieb ich bei Monika. Ich hatte erstens keine wirklich große Lust, mitten in der Nacht mich auch den Weg nach Hause zu machen und möglicher weise bei meinem Glück auch noch den Socs in die Arme zu laufen und mich vermöbeln zu lassen. Und Zweitens wollte ich auch noch bei ihr bleiben.

Monikas Mutter war wegen ihrer Arbeit irgendwo hingefahren und würde frühestens erst in fünf Tagen zurückkommen. Außer ihrer Mutter lebte niemand mehr in dem Haus, aber Monika kam immer sehr gut mit der Situation aus, alleine zu sein. Sie war daran gewöhnt. Nur diese Nacht über musste sie nicht alleine sein. Und vielleicht auch die nächsten Tage oder Nächte über nicht.

Als ich aufwachte, war ich alleine in Monikas Zimmer. Ich stand erstmal auf um langsam wach zu werden. Ich sah mich um und es war wirklich nicht eine Spur von ihr zu sehen. Dann zog ich mich an und ging runter in die Küche. Ich hatte von oben aus Geräusche gehört und nahm an, dass sie von Monikas Versuch ein Frühstück hinzubekommen, stammten. Es war tatsächlich Monika, die versuchte ein Frühstück auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Sie bemerkte, dass ich auch in der Küche war und sah mich lächelnd an. Ich ging zu ihr und gab ihr zögerlich einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und sah ihr über die Schulter, was sie als Frühstück machte. Ich erkannte es nicht wirklich, vermutete aber, dass es Eierkuchen waren. Natürlich waren es welche, es war ja auch nicht mehr wirklich Morgen. Ich hatte anscheinend etwas länger geschlafen, denn 12 Uhr war schon durch.

Ich versuchte ihr so gut ich konnte zu helfen, allerdings stellte sich dies als ziemlich schwierig heraus, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo was in der Küche stand.

Jedenfalls hatten wir es dann doch irgendwie geschafft unser ‚Frühstück' fertig zu bekommen. Wir haben uns über Gott und die Welt unterhalten und auch darüber, was wir heute am Nachmittag machen wollten.

„Ich werde wohl zu Hause mit meinen Kumpels und meinen beiden Brüdern rumhängen. Mal sehen vielleicht ziehen wir noch um die Häuser." Antwortete ich auf ihr Frage. „Und was machst du heute Abend so?"

„Ich habe eigentlich nichts Großartiges vor. Vielleicht gucke ich heute Abend fernsehen."

„Hört sich ja nicht sonderlich spannend an…"meinte ich. Ich dachte einen Moment lang nach. Dann meinte ich nach einiger Weile: „Möchtest du vielleicht mit zu mir kommen? Das ist allemal besser, als hier alleine rumzuhocken… Und du würdest meine Brüder und Freunde kennen lernen." Ich schaute sie an. Sie wirkte überrascht aber nicht abgeneigt.

„Ja, klar kann ich mitkommen. Ich hab wirklich keine Lust hier alleine abzuhängen. Außerdem kenn ich deine Familie noch nicht. Wie sind sie denn so?", fragte sie.

„Ich schätze mal so, wie alle anderen Brüder." antwortete ich mit einem lächeln.

„Sie haben auch bestimmt nichts dagegen, dass ich komme?"

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Es kommt schließlich sehr selten vor, dass ich jemanden mit nach Hause bringe. Naja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, was es bisher noch nie so wirklich der Fall gewesen. Aber sie werden nichts dagegen haben, schließlich bringt Sodapop ja auch manchmal jemanden mit."

Ich schaute ihr in die Augen. Schließlich nickte sie.

Wir machten uns fertig und gingen aus ihrem Haus. Den ganzen weg über zu mir redeten wir über alles Mögliche. Schließlich waren wir bei meinem Haus angekommen. Ich beobachtete ihre Reaktion, als ich sagte: „So da wären wir, hier wohne ich."

Sie wirkte überrascht. Sie hatte bestimmt nicht so eine Bruchbude erwartet, aber sie ließ sich so gut wie nichts anmerken.

„Es scheint so, als wären Two-Bit und Steve auch da." Erzählte ich weiter und ging in Richtung Tür. „Sind das welche von deinen Freunden?", fragte sie

„Ja sie gehören zu uns. Sie sind unsere Kumpel. Du lernst ja dann heute unsere ganze Gruppe kennen."

„Seid ihr nur fünf Leute in eurer Gruppe? Ihr wart doch mal mehr oder?", fragte sie.

„Ja, waren wir. Wir waren mal zu siebt."

„Und was ist mit den Beiden?"

„Sie leben nicht mehr. Sie sind vor ungefähr einem Monat gestorben."

Meine Stimme klang merkwürdig Monoton. Ich erkannte sie nicht wieder. Die Erinnerung an die Beiden schmerze mehr denn je. Ich war bis eben noch so glücklich gewesen und wurde dann mit einem Schlag in die Realität zurück geworfen.

Monika konnte es natürlich nicht wissen, dass die Beiden nicht mehr lebten, woher auch, aber trotzdem schmerzte es mich sehr, ihr das sagen zu müssen.

„Oh.. Tut mir Leid Ponyboy, es tut mir so leid, ich wusste ja nicht…" Sie hatte anscheinend keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte.

„Schon gut. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Ich werd's wohl verkraften müssen."

Ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch ich merkte selbst, dass es mir nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Schließlich widmetet ich mich wieder der Tür und trat ein. Ich gab Monika ein Zeichen, das sie folgen sollte. Sie folgte mir in das Wohnzimmer, indem sich alle vier aufhielten. Darry war grad dabei abzuwaschen. Es war wahrscheinlich noch das Geschirr vom Mittagessen. Soda, Two-Bit und Steve saßen am Tisch und spielten Karten. Als Monika und ich ins Wohnzimmer kamen, schauten sie kurz auf und widmeten sich dann wieder ihrem Spiel. Darry legte den Teller zu Seite, mit dem er bis eben noch abgetrocknet hatte und schaute erst mich, dann Monika an. Dannn grinste er. Natürlich war mir klar, was er dachte, es stimmte ja auch, trotzdem musste er doch nicht so ein Tara drum machen.

„Ach sieh an, Ponyboy. Ist das Monika?", fragte er gleich. Eigentlich hätte ich diese Frage eher von Sodapop erwartet. Ich schaute Darry an und nickte. Dann stellte ich Monika alle nach der Reihe vor. „Dahinten an dem Tisch sitzen Sodapop, Two-Bit und Steve. Der hier vorne ist mein großer Bruder Darry. Meine Kumpels nickten ihr freundlich zu, als sie vorgestellt wurden.

Merkwürdiger Weise kamen an diesem Abend keine blöden Sprüche von den anderen Jungs, was denn nun gestern Abend war. Vielleicht wollten sie Monika nicht verscheuchen oder einfach keine Lust mich aufzustacheln.

Es war ein sehr schöner Abend gewesen. Gegen neun Uhr sind wir noch mal raus gegangen und um die Häuser gezogen. Monika ist mitgekommen. Als wir vier Häuserblöcke weit weg von unserem Haus waren, trafen wir auf eine Gruppe von Socs. Wir stellten uns gleich in Kampfposition hin, doch aus irgendeinen Grund wollten sie nicht kämpfen, wie sonst immer, und nahmen reiß aus. Wir fanden diese Reaktion sehr merkwürdig, fanden sie aber nicht weiter schlimm, da auch wir nicht wirklich Lust hatten uns zu kloppen.

Dann kamen wir an der Straße vorbei, in der Dally gestorben war. Ohne, dass wir irgendwas vorher ausgemacht hatten, gingen wir im Höchsttempo an der Straße vorbei. Es hingen dort einfach zu viele Erinnerungen in der Luft. Falls sich Monika gewundert hatte, warum wir plötzlich schneller wurden, so hat sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen.

Wir kamen schließlich am Park an. Hier hatte damals alles übel begonnen. Hier hatte Johnny damals den Soc getötet und somit hatte das ganze Unheil angefangen. Wir blieben hier stehen und ich zündete mir eine Zigarette an. Anscheinend wusste Monika noch nicht, dass ich rauchte, es war in der Schule verboten und wenn ich mit ihr im Kino oder so war, rauschte ich nie, jedenfalls sah sie mich ganz merkwürdig an, sagte aber nichts. Alle, bis auf Monika und Darry, zündeten sich auch eine Zigarette an.

Wir hingen im Park noch eine Stunde rum und redeten über die neusten Ereignisse. Eigentlich gab es nicht viel zu bereden. Wir kamen auf die Socs von vorhin zu sprechen.

„Was meint ihr, was das sollte? Warum sind die einfach weggerannt? Sonst wollen die uns doch bei jeder Gelegenheit vermöbeln…." Meinte Two-Bit.

„Keine Ahnung was das sollte. Vielleicht hatten die ja Angst vor uns?" meinte Sodapop.

Zuzumuten wäre es ihnen jedenfalls. Die Socs dachten immer noch, das Ich ihren Kumpel damals abgestochen hatte und nicht Johnny. Irgendjemand von denen schien ein sehr schlechtes Gedächtnis gehabt zu haben. Es konnte ja sein, das sie nicht das gleiche Schicksal wie ihr Kamerad von damals teilen wollten und deshalb abgehauen sind.

Gerade als ich darüber nachdachte, bog ein Auto um die Ecke. Es war ein Auto der Socs. Und es war auch randvoll mit ihnen. Es folgte noch ein Auto und eine etwas kleine Gruppe zu fuß.

Es war eindeutig, was sie mit uns vorhatten. Sie waren bestimmt nicht zum Reden gekommen.

* * *

Sarah 126: Review ruhig schön weiter

Das gilt auch für alle andren, sonst überleg ich mir, ob ich mit der Story aufhöre...


End file.
